Functional properties required for eye makeup cosmetics, such as mascara used for eyelashes, include voluming capability, curling capability and long lash formability. In addition, due to the climate that is gradually subjected to high temperature and high humidity, there has been an increasing need for long-term durability of the initial makeup state, i.e., curling retentivity by which the curling degree of eyelashes having makeup is maintained as it is for a long time without drooping, in addition to an effect of light eyelash makeup.
Thus, many attempts have been made to improve the curling retentivity of eye makeup cosmetics for use in eyelashes. However, it is difficult to provide excellent curling capability and voluming capability simultaneously with high curling retentivity. For example, Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2006-0128361 discloses “Mascara composition containing hollow powder”, wherein the hollow powder is organic resin powder such as acrylic acid, ester acrylate, methacrylic acid, ester methacrylate or acrylonitrile, which is differentiated from general inorganic powder. Herein, the hollow resin powder is hollow but does not necessarily have low specific gravity. In addition, the composition according to the related art is formed of an oil-in-water type composition containing a surfactant and water to realize voluming capability, and thus it has a specific gravity similar to or higher than the specific gravity of water, resulting in a problem of drooping of curling with time. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2003-0055158 discloses “Mascara containing solid particles”, the object of which is to improve curling capability by incorporating particles of silica, glass, diamond, boron nitride, ceramics, metal oxides, polyamide or a mixture thereof having a particle size of 5 nm-50 nm in addition to a volatile oil ingredient including hydrocarbon oil, silicone oil or a mixture thereof. However, since the mascara composition is one including not only water, an aqueous wax ingredient and an aqueous polymer ingredient but also a surfactant, it has a specific gravity higher than the specific gravity of water, resulting in a problem of degradation of curling retentivity by which the curling capability is maintained without drooping for a long time. In addition, the mascara composition also includes 0.1-30 wt % of non-volatile oil, which has a larger molecular weight, higher branching degree and higher viscosity as compared to volatile oil, resulting in interruption of rapid drying generally required for mascara and staining and spreading under the eye. Further, although the mascara composition contains ultramicro-powder having a particle size of 5 nm-50 nm, the specific gravity of powder is not related with the particle size but with the vacant space in the powder. Moreover, since powder having a size of 0.1 μm or less easily flies in the form of dust in the manufacturing environment, there is a possibility that the worker aspirates the dust.